What Started In Yogurt
by StWhatsername13
Summary: James wakes up to a note on his bathroom mirror and ends up spending the day with the man he loves..Kendall. Kames  sorry I suck at summaries


**Disclaimer:Sadly..I do not own Big Time Rush :(**

James woke up from a short 30 minute nap. With the deadlines, warm ups, concerts, and practices, there was hardly any time to sleep anymore. So these thirty minutes were precious. He rubbed his eyes on the backs of his hands and stood up, swaying a little. He walked into the small bathroom in the band's tour bus, and after relieving his bladder, he looked in the mirror. Or, he tried, because the mirror was blocked by a half sheet of notebook paper with a simple message.

"Dear Jamie,

You're beautiful. Don't take too long in front of this mirror. You don't need to."

James grinned. That was too sweet. But there was no name indicating who left it. He heard a loud laugh come from the front part of the bus, and after smoothing his hair, he walked up there.

Logan was tickling Carlos with no mercy, and Carlos had tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard.

"Don't kill him, Logiebear." James teased.

"Never." Logan stopped the torture and kissed the Latino softly. James only smiled. He was used to seeing those two make out all the time. It was rather cute, actually. He only wished he'd have someone to kiss like that. But not just anyone. No, they had to be tall, blonde, with dark eyebrows, green eyes, a sweet smile, a beautiful voice, and the name of Kendall. Those were the requirements and James wouldn't settle for anything less.

"Hey Jamie," said blonde ruffled the taller boy's hair.

"Ack! Kendall! My hair!" James squeaked.

"You look fine." He rolled his bottle-green eyes.

James blushed, "Okay."

Kendall chuckled, "Well that was easy." He looked over at their other two band mates, "Anyways, I was going to ask all of you to go to that Frozen Yogurt place, but uhh..it looks like they're busy. Do you wanna go?"

James nodded, "Sure."

Kendall smiled, "Alright, let's go."

The two tallest members of Big Time Rush walked together for about 3 blocks, joking with each other and laughing until they came upon the small stand. It had little tables, with umbrellas on them sitting around it. It looked like the kind of place you'd bring your girlfriend. Kendall ordered strawberry and James stuck to vanilla. James started to pull out his wallet, but Kendall stopped him, "It's on me."

"You sure?" James blushed.

"You're paying me by coming with me. I'd be alone if you didn't." Kendall laughed.

James blushed an even darker shade of pink. "Yeah."

Together, they sat at a table underneath a large, purple umbrella. Kendall watched as James daintily licked his frozen yogurt, never getting any on his full lips, whereas Kendall bit it, taking in large amounts at a time. He licked the strawberry substance off his bottom lip and continued watching the brunette. It was really frustrating how James had to be so perfect all the time. It was very distracting how his tongue came out and scraped the creamy vanilla, pulling it back in his mouth slowly, savoring it. His breath hitched when James' hazel eyes opened and met his own, as his tongue darted out once more. So in order to avoid an embarrassing situation involving his super tight skinny jeans and a certain part of his male anatomy, he reached over and pressed the frozen yogurt into James' perfectly contrasting tan face.

"Kendall!" James squeaked, pulling the cone back, revealing his now yogurt-covered nose and upper lip. The brunette reached for a napkin, which Kendall pulled away. "Kendall!" James repeated.

"You look cute like that. Lick it off if you have to." Kendall smirked, not able to stop the words before they came out. The blonde was rather impulsive.

James gave him a look, similar to the one he gave Logan when he was trying to prove that he could maintain eye-contact, but licked his lips, cleaning everything but his nose, nonetheless.

"Kendall, can I please have a napkin? I can't get it." James asked, pouting.

"I'll get it." Kendall leaned over and promptly licked the tip of James' nose, cleaning it of yogurt. He then stared into huge hazel orbs that seemed to get darker. He could feel James' chilled breath on his face, and his heart stuttered a bit and they both blushed madly.

"Umm…" James mumbled after a few long seconds.

"Yeah, anyways…" Kendall sat back, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." James avoided eye-contact with the blonde, standing up to throw his cone away. The walk back to the bus was silent, as they both replayed the moment in their minds. James could almost still feel the soft, wetness of Kendall's taste buds on his nose. He glanced over at the shorter boy and averted his gaze back down to the pavement when he caught him looking also.

"I wanna check something out." Kendall broke the silence. "You mind?"

"Do I mind what? Coming with you?" James asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. He'd never mind going someplace with Kendall. He loved Logan and Carlos to death, but he savored the moments he got alone with the sandy haired boy.

"Where are we going?" James questioned.

"You'll see." Kendall grabbed James' hand, secretly admiring how soft they were, and pulled him in the direction of his secret destination.

It took about 10 minutes to reach where they were going.

"Cave baths?" James tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, it's got some kind of natural minerals and stuff in the water that's supposed to be good for your skin. Camille told me about it. She said you might like it." Kendall blushed.

James gave him a confused look, "Since when did you start caring about my skin?"

"Umm…anyways," Kendall changed the subject. "I'm paying."

"How much?"

"$72 for both of us, together."

"Whoa, you already checked this out?" James asked, flattered.

"Yeah, I had to know how much money to bring." Kendall blushed. They walked into the building of Indian Hot Springs and up to the counter where Kendall smiled, "I have a reservation for Knight."

The lady behind the counter checked her computer and nodded "72 dollars. And I need to put an armband on you."

Kendall handed her the money and held out his arm, where she put on a lime-green armband. She did the same with James'.

"Your bath is down the stairs, second door to your right. Have fun boys." The lady winked, making them blush.

The band members walked down the stairs and to a door labeled Private Bath.

James eyes the door questioningly, "Why do we need a private bath?"

"Fans could be anywhere, James." Kendall opened the door, leading into a small room with a single, bubbling bath on the far wall. There were Native American drawings on the walls and the whole place smelled of minerals.

Kendall started stripping immediately down to his red flannel boxers, causing James' eyes to wander over his pale frame.

"My God, Kendall, have you been working out?" James asked.

Kendall turned pink, "A bit. Can you tell?"

"Yeah." James nodded enthusiastically. He was so busy raking over Kendall's body with his eyes, that he almost forgot to strip himself.

Kendall smirked. "Like what you see?"

James turned a deep crimson red and turned away, pulling his shirt over his head.

Kendall's breath hitched quietly. James' tanned, muscular torso never ceased to captivate the blonde. The taller of them, undid his belt and let his jeans slide down his toned legs. Kendall's eyes grew wide. So James preferred commando now?

The brunette glanced over his shoulder, and gasped, pulling his jeans back up, "Ohmigod, I'm sorry."

Kendall chuckled, "Relax. I've seen your bare ass plenty of times in the locker rooms. I think I can handle it." He may have, but never had that ass looked so firm and tempting.

James was still red. "But you're still…"

Kendall glanced down, smirking. "You want me to take them off?" Gone was the shy, blushing blonde boy, in his place stood a cocky, lusty, sandy-haired man.

James shrugged. "It's up to you…I guess."

Kendall slid the boxers down his pale legs, sighing as the warm air from the bath hit his hardening member. He slowly walked over to the bath, making sure to sway his hips just a bit, before lowering himself in the water, sighing at the warmth. "Mmm, this feels wonderful. C'mon, Jamie. You don't know what you're missing."

James hesitantly lowered himself in beside the shorter boy, smiling as the tingly warm feeling rushed through his veins. Wonderful, it was, up until James felt a hand traveling up his thigh. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, in case Kendall accidentally brushed his leg. He looked over at the blonde, meeting his lust-filled stare, and as his hand moved to encircle his 7 ½ inch length, okay, yeah, this wasn't an accident.

Kendall's eyelids hung droopily over his bottle-green irises as he continued to give James the best hand-job of his life. James bit his lip, harder to which Kendall squeezed harder. "Moan for me, Jamie. What are you scared of?"

James gasped as Kendall's thumb brushed his slit. "Oh fucking God, yes."

"Jamesy," Kendall growled in James' ear, "We don't have long in here. I want you to fuck me."

James met Kendall's eyes, and he didn't get the chance to ask "Are you sure?" before Kendall was on top of him, straddling his waist. Kendall reached down underneath the water and inserted a finger in himself, moaning deeply. James watched as Kendall mewled and inserted another. It was the hottest thing in the world to watch Kendall, the fearless leader, prepare himself for penetration. Especially since James would be the one to penetrate him. Kendall pulled his long fingers out of himself and lowered onto James' stiff length. He threw his head back, blonde hair falling behind him, neck stretching above the stitched heart tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Ahh, fuck, Kendall…" James attached his lips to the bulging vein, letting Kendall adjust to the intrusion. When the blonde finally nodded, he thrust up into his hole, biting down on his lip.

James and Kendall's moans mixed, reverberating off of the walls, as James fucked up into him, faster and harder. Kendall moved a little, causing his walls to tighten and James to yell out, "Holy fucking Jesus Christ!"

Now James was hitting Kendall's prostate with every thrust upwards and Kendall's moans became shallower and louder. "Oh, baby, I-I'm gonna…"

"Me too.." James moaned, biting down on Kendall's shoulder blade.

Kendall couldn't take it and he came over and over, once, twice, three times, again and again, yelling "JAMES!" at the top of his lungs.

James shouted Kendall's name equally loud when he felt the shorter boy's walls clench around his length with no mercy, squeezing him into oblivion, and he painted Kendall's insides white. They rode out their intense, euphoric orgasms, and Kendall pulled off of James and curled up beside him, breathing deeply.

"Wow..was that your first time with a guy?" James asked.

"My first time…with anyone." Kendall smiled dreamily, kissing James' pectorals.

James felt tears well up, feeling honored to be Kendall's very first. "Yeah, me too, buddy."

Kendall sat up, staring at James, "Really? But I thought…"

"I'm not really a player, Kendall. I was looking for the right person to lose it to. I'm not as shallow as you think." James looked hurt.

"But what about Ronnie..in eighth grade..and Amanda in sophomore year?" Kendall asked.

"They were all covers. I didn't want a girl at all. The farthest I got with a girl was 2nd base." James admitted.

"Then who did you want?"

"You." James kissed the blonde's forehead. "Always you, ever since I can remember."

Kendall smiled, putting his head back on James' chest. "You know that note in the bathroom this morning?"

"Yeah, how did you know about it?"

"I wrote it." Kendall smiled happily, in his boyfriend's arms. "You are beautiful, James. I honestly couldn't ask for more."


End file.
